mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
200px|Caption = Artwork from Batman: Arkham Knight}} Batman is a famous DC-Superhero from the DC comics. Batman is the secret identity of Bruce Wayne, a wealthy industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist who lives in Gotham City where he fights off the villans which live there, one of these villians he goes against the most is the Joker. In M.U.G.E.N, there are 3 versions of him available. One is by Magus, another by Acey, and one by Infinity Mugen Team. Since this character was hosted on the dead site "scruffy dragon", a Mediafire link has been provided. The original version of Batman is created by Alucard and the TAS Batman version is created by Spiderbat & Friends. Acey's version Acey's version isn't credited to him, despite the fact that he did the coding. It is instead credited to those who custom sprited the character, the members of the IMT forums. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 130 *Defence: 100 'Moveset' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' IMTBatmanPal1.png|Batman09 IMTBatmanPal2.png|Batman05 IMTBatmanPal3.png|Batman03 IMTBatmanPal4.png|Batman04 IMTBatmanPal5.png|Batman08 IMTBatmanPal6.png|Batman02 IMTBatmanPal7.png|Batman06 IMTBatmanPal8.png|Batman07 Legend of the Dark Knight Team's DKR batman This Batman is based off of the Frank Miller classic, The Dark Knight Returns, hence the bulky appearance. This char uses Zangief's SFA/MvC sprites as a base and uses the Legends of the Dark Knight template. However, in the readme it states that it's a "public alpha" and needs more work. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Moveset' 'Specials' | | }} || }} | | }} | | }} | | }} || }} + | Uses 500 power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power Costs an extra 1000 power if it connects| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} | Batarang homes in and hits the foe multiple times Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' LOTDKTDKRBatmanPal1.png|dkr3 LOTDKTDKRBatmanPal2.png|dkr2 LOTDKTDKRBatmanPal3.png|DKR LOTDKTDKRBatmanPal4.png|dkr4 LOTDKTDKRBatmanPal5.png|dkr5 LOTDKTDKRBatmanPal6.png|dkr6 Alucard's Batman Batman is a challenging opponent as his A.I. makes good use of all his abilities, and can combo multiple attacks together to deal massive damage. He has standard health and defence and is advised that inexperienced players should not play against this Batman until they have got to grips with the game. One unique feature about Batman is when he is put up against Kal-Elvis's Superman, Logansam's Superman, or Seth Zankuten's Superboy, he will wear a special Kryptonite ring to his right hand which will cause extra damage to them if he hits them with his right hand. Other attacks won't have the same effect. As well as this, Alucard's Batman also has four unique palettes which effect his gameplay style, these palettes are... *The Infiltration Suit: A costume based on the one Batman wore in Batman Beyond. The suit gives Batman the ability to become invisible making it harder for opponents to find Batman and gives him the new super "Bat-tle Armor". *Batzarro: A twisted doppelgänger of Batman in the same vein as Bizarro, the similar doppelganger to Superman. Unlike Batman, Batzarro uses a large steel chain and a gun as both a weapon and a grappling hook, and several pistols. One major change to Batman's gameplay style is that all his special and hyper attacks are changed to fit Batzarro's fighting style. *Kryptonite Batman: Where batman is covered in Kryptonite casuing him to glow green. When in this mode you will gain a new super move "Kryptonite Twilight". Also when going against Kal-Elvis Superman and Seth Zankuten Superboy, they will recieve massive amount of damage from Batman's physical attack putting them at a major disadvanatge. *Knight Shadow: simply a palette edit of the Infiltration Suit using the same moves and abilities. 'Movelist' 'Special' / | | }} || }} || }} || }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} | Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} | Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Infiltration Suit/Knight Shadow only Uses 1000 power| }} |Kryptonite only Uses 1000 power| }} |Batzarro mode only Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} + |Uses 3000 power| }} Spiderbat's SNES Batman This batman was made using the Justice League Task Force SNES sprites. However, he doesn't play anything like he did in that game, adopting more of an MvC style. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Moveset' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} during Hyper|Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' SpiderbatBatmanPal1.png|pal1 SpiderbatBatmanPal2.png|pal2 SpiderbatBatmanPal3.png|pal3 SpiderbatBatmanPal4.png|pal4 SpiderbatBatmanPal5.png|pal5 SpiderbatBatmanPal6.png|pal6 Notes *When playing Magnus Batman and you win the round when using Urban Legend super. The match will freeze and you will either have to reset the match or quit. *If Kryptonite Batman is against Superman or Superboy and they are teamed up with someone else who would normally not be effected by the Kryptonite will now become effected and will recieve massive amounts of damage from Batman's physical attacks.﻿ Video DC vs Marvel - Batman vs Spider-man MUGEN Batman vs. Iron Man & War Machine Category:CharactersCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:DC CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:AntiheroesCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Warner Bros. CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Batman CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Cartoon Characters Category: Characters from the United StatesCategory:HeroesCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:30's CharactersCategory:TV Show Characters